404musicfandomcom-20200214-history
Perception
"Perception" is a song by 404 released on the compilation album The Third Mistakes Album. The song was released as a promotional single for the compilation on May 19, 2019. Background The song was written and recorded for a songwriting course that Louis took in college. It was the first song project in that class, out of a total of five assignments. Three of the other songs also appear on The Third Mistakes Album, while the final project was "The Gates / Castle of the Ledge." Lyrics Through time the meaning is wearing thin All of the time that you spend is just a waste And after so much time of doing it you're going to give in There is a reason why you struggle to make haste All these people think that this is all you are You're gonna make 'em change, you're gonna prove 'em wrong Do not pretend to know the way to get it there Because the time it takes is more than you will have prepared Runnin' on back to the manual hoping to find what you do not have Telling your friends that you love them when it is hard to give that back Breakin' on down in the systems all the way deep inside your soul It's no wonder that they give you no chance to tell them so You wanna talk about what you ain't You wanna talk about what you're not Well, you can try to finesse the difference But it only matters what they think you are You wanna talk about what you ain't You wanna talk about what you're not Well, you can try to finesse the difference But it only matters what they think you are You meet new people and they believe That you don't care what anybody thinks For all they know you'd never leave But your altruism's pushed you to the brink You'd never give up that perception of you No matter how many times it beats you through and through Do not pretend to know the way to get it there Because the time it takes is more than you will have prepared Runnin' on back to the manual hoping to find what you do not have Telling your friends that you love them when it is hard to give that back Breakin' on down in the systems all the way deep inside your soul It's no wonder that they give you no chance to tell them so You wanna talk about what you ain't You wanna talk about what you're not Well, you can try to finesse the difference But it only matters what they think you are You wanna talk about what you ain't You wanna talk about what you're not Well, you can try to finesse the difference But it only matters what they think you are You've made that mistake before And now it is biting you To take off the excess stress Would be unfair to everyone else I claim to know what's best We're all liars and I'm above the rest At one time they knew it too But it's all lies, none of it's true You wanna talk about what you ain't You wanna talk about what you're not Well, you can try to finesse the difference But it only matters what they think you are You wanna talk about what you ain't You wanna talk about what you're not Well, you can try to finesse the difference But it only matters what they think you are The time is through now They've all figured you out The time is through now They've all figured you out The time is through now They've all figured you out The time is through now They've all figured you out The time is through now They've all figured you out Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Opening tracks